You Used To Be Fun
by Glued To The Keyboard
Summary: You used to be fun Carly Shay." Sam and Freddie knew Carly was changing, hanging around with Chloe the Ho and her band of Plastic People, but they never thought their friendship would fall apart. So soon anyway... *On Hiatus*


_**I'm getting into a bit of a habit of using song-titles for story titles aren't I? Well, this has nothing much to do with the great song 'You Used To Be Fun" by Jody Has A Hitlist.**_

_**This is only going to be a two shot or a three shot. Originally it was a one shot, but it was ridiculously long! Its going to be told in Sam's point of view.**_

_**This is dedicated to Lottiiee_xx because its her birthday tomorrow (I think!) and well, she's bloody brilliant! Ily my English wacko : D**_

_**Reviews are love! Tell me if you hate it, like it, or what.**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly, or the characters. I'm just taking them out for a little run- I'll put them back where I found them, honest!**

**..x**

I like when things are the same, when things settle into a nice, easy rut. Makes life oh so much easier when you know what's gonna be thrown at you.

But, y'know life's a bitch, so I couldn't count on my routine to last forever. I guess it just all came crashing down sooner than me, or anyone else expected.

I should start from the start, shouldn't I?

.x

"I'm hooome!" I yelled, opening the Shay's door and wandering in. They had stopped minding a long time ago.

I kinda did think of the Shay's apartment as home. Hell, I spent more time there that I did at my own house, but that's an entirely different story.

Would go into the lovely details of it all, but mama needs her ham.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Carly asked, stumbling down the stair in her neat pink pyjamas. How that girl manages to wake up in neat PJ's with just as neat hair was beyond me.

It wasn't her appearance that made me stop with a good ol' chunk of ham halfway to my mouth, it was what she said. Carly never once, in all the years I've know her, asked why I was at her place.

"Well.. I had nothin' to do, so I said I'd come see you." I said.

"Did it ever cross your mind I might have something I'm doing?" Carly snapped.

I just looked at her. Carly never acted like this. I was saved from standing, looking like a gob smacked goldfish by Freddork rushing through the door.

"Hi Carly! I'm in a rush, but I need to get my laptop from the iCarly studio." He said, bolting past me and Carly, and towards the stairs.

"No! Don't go up there!" Carly said to Freddie's rapidly disappearing feet. She ran after him, her slippers flapping nosily against the floor.

Might as well follow them, rather than stand here like a lemon.

Stand around like a lemon.. What a stupid saying. I mean, lemons don't even stand for ham's sake.

When I got to the door of the studio, and wandered in to find Freddie clutching his precious laptop, and staring at a group of girls sitting around on sleeping bags.

Normally, I would have come out with some sarky comment, but I kinda wanted to know who these people where. The three of us have our own friends, and there's nothing wrong with that. You can't just have the same three friends all your life, even if you want to.

Thing is, we always told each other if we were meeting up with our other friends or anything. Rather than just bail on something for no reason.

"So, this is why you skipped movie night last night." I said, as Carly stood facing me and Freddie.

Movie night had become a bit of a tradition for us. Every Friday night, we'd go the cinema, or rent a movie and stuff ourselves with popcorn and junk. Sometimes one of us missed it, but we always said why.

Carly had just bailed last night, for a sleepover with her bitchy friends apparently.

"Don't be jealous Sammy darling." Chloe Menlo, or Chloe ManHo as I like to call her said.

"Oh, I'm not jealous." I snapped at her. "Spending any time with you is complete torture. I just wanted to know why Carly bailed on us last night."

"So now you know, so you can leave." Chloe said.

I looked at Carly who nodded. "Just, go Sam."

I turned to Freddie. "C'mon. Lets go for a smoothie."

He nodded, and followed me out the door.

As we wandered down the hall, Chloe's nasal voice drifted out the open door.

"Sam really needs to invest in a push up bra. She's practically hanging out of that t-shirt."

**..x**

I stabbed at my muffin angrily. The Chloe was a bitch. She makes me want to beat someone up. Preferably her..

"Don't listen to her Sam." Freddie said from across the table, a safe distance from my angry smoothie splattering and muffin stabbing.

"I'm not." I mumbled. I'm not gonna admit Chloe got to me with that last comment, am I?

Freddie rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

I looked up. "I just want to know why Carly didn't tell us. I mean, I don't mind when you go off with you friends."

"And I don't mind when you go off with yours." Freddie said.

"Exactly! It was almost like Carly was… embarrassed of us." I sighed. I hated to say it, but that nod Carly gave us basically told us she was embarrassed to be around us.

"I know." Freddie said, swirling his straw around his smoothie.

Neither of us were really in the mood for a smoothie.

"I never thought this would happen." I said, looking at my best guy friend.

Freddie's silence spoke for itself.

"You thought it would?" I asked, confused.

Freddie shook his head. "Not exactly. I just noticed that Carly was hanging around us a lot less lately."

I'd noticed that to. I just didn't want to admit it. I don't think Freddie did either, judging from the sad look on his face.

Growing up sucked.

**..x**

I was dreading going back to Carly's apartment for iCarly rehearsal. If she even left us into the apartment.

For the first time ever, I lifted my hand and knocked on the door of 8B. It was weird, like I didn't know who lived there anymore.

Carly opened the door after a second. "Hi."

"Hey." I said, shifting awkwardly. Awkward wasn't a word I ever thought I'd use to describe me and Carls.

Carly.

"Ready for rehearsal?" I asked.

"Yup." Carly said. "Wanna come in?"

Well, unless you're planning on practicing out in the hall..

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"D'you want something to eat?" Carly asked.

I shook my head, and Carly look a bit surprised. I was always hungry!

"Me and Freddie had somethin' to eat a while ago." I explained. Actually, Freddie bought food, and I ate mine and most of his. I don't think he minded. He's used to it now..

"Freddie's already here." Carly said quietly, heading towards the stairs.

We both went to the iCarly studio, and took our usual places for rehearsal.

"In 5, 4 , 3 , 2." Freddie said from his tech cart.

It started with our usual greeting, but when we started doing the segment we had agreed on last week, where we did all these dance moves like the sprinkler, and wore stupid hats, Carly stopped suddenly.

I continued doing my great version of the lawn-mover, my sombrero slipping over my eyes.

"What's wrong Carly?" Freddie asked as Carly stood stock still.

"Carly?" I said, pushing my hat up.

"This is so stupid!" Carly said.

"You agreed on this Carls.." Freddie said.

"Not this! Well, not just this!" Carly replied, her voice rising to a yell. "Everything! ICarly, the stuff we do, and you two! How do you think being so childish is FUN?"

"You always thought it was fun." I shrugged. "What's changed?"

"I grew up Sam." Carly snapped. "You might want to start doing a bit of it."

And with that, she stomped out of the studio, leaving me, my sombrero and the dork standing there like..

Well, like lemons.

**_…__youusedtobefun.._**


End file.
